


Kilo

by biggirl937



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: ABO, Adult Content, Alpha Ian Gallagher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Homophobic Language, M/M, Omega Fighting, Omega Mickey Milkovich, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, omega slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggirl937/pseuds/biggirl937
Summary: Ian is a Prime Alpha that refuses to be just what his title entails. But when his Alpha wont let him forget a scent that he caught and he losses all self control what happens when he gets caught up with the one family he has spent his whole life avoiding, the Milkovich's. What bullshit will Ian have to go through to be with the one that gives off the scent that he cant get enough of. The Omega that goes by Kilo.





	1. The Scent

For Ian it was just like any other weekend, he was going about his workout routine. The weekends always seemed to drag by for him. At least during the week he had work to keep his mind and body busy from the energy and urges that plagued him. You would think at 27 he would be a little better at how he went about things, but he still had the same bad habits he did when he was younger. He was 15 when he had presented as Alpha. Not just as any Alpha either, he was a prime which shocked the shit out of everyone to be honest. Everyone would look at Frank then look at him with a look of utter dismay. Little do they know that Frank had nothing to do with it. Franks brother Clayton however has everything to do with the prime bloodline running throughout his veins and Ian would be lying if he told you he didn't get a smug amusement every time he caught Frank just blankly staring at him. His Granny even made some off the wall remarks when Lip and him went to see her at the prison about the situation that made a lot more since and probably should have creeped him out but in all reality it was all part of just putting the pieces together of his fucked up family tree. Either way because of the prime gene in his DNA most people won't even look at him. They side glance, side step him, or just avoid him altogether. Which worked out in his favor seeings how his goal in life was to stay as invisible as possible until he could get the hell out of south side as fast as he could. Which he did. Well, they did, both him and Lip.

He and Lip live in a smaller two bedroom condo on the north side. It isn't much but it suits them. It's way better than what they grew up in and way more than what Ian felt they needed now. However, Lip insisted so Ian just went with it. It was close to work, walking distance. So Ian agreed because not taking the El to work would be a blessing in itself if he was being honest. He hated the fucking El. Lip always disappeared over the weekends, more than likely to fuck some omega chick into oblivion. It does suck though because with being Irish twins Lip and him are basically best friends. Lip is the only one Ian knows that wont basically bow down to anything he says and he likes that, he likes the smart mouth, rough housing, shit talking that they do when they hang out. He doesn't know if its because Lip has been around him his whole life or what but he has noticed that when he gives a command in his Alpha voice Lip is able to resist after a slight flinch. Hell Lip being the mad scientist genius he is even had them test it out a few times. On a normal day under normal circumstances Lip is able to resist. Ian has never been mad enough he couldn't and they both agreed that they would hate to see the day that changed. Lip of course teased him that it would more than likely be over a boy or “piece of ass” to be more specific. So while Lip goes and risks having his dick rot off at any given moment because of where he is sticking the damn thing. Ian goes to the old Gallagher house on the weekends. He misses the hustle and bustle of the old house during the week anyways so it gives him that comforting feeling to be back on the weekends. Being able to sit at the kitchen table and drink some coffee with Fi after she gets off her shift at the dinner and catch up on the weeks events with what happened around the house. Jimmy Steve may or may not join in depending on how long his shift was that day. He gets to watch Franny for Debbie while she works her shifts. Welding, who knew? Carl is in and out of the house it's a hit or miss as to if he gets to see him but since it's become a regular thing of Ian coming over Fi and him have noticed that most times Carl shows more than not which Fi is thankful for. Liam and him have a standing movie night every Saturday night like clock work. So he is normally spending Friday night with Friends which Ian gets, he is at that age. Then Saturday night they pig out and spend time. So far Ian is the only prime Alpha. Fi is the only Omega though and her and Jimmy mated for good a few years ago right after he graduated with honers from medial school. Debbie, Carl and Liam are all Alpha. Ian has his hopes that Franny will be to but with some of the tendencies that she has he is leaning more towards Omega here lately, which isn't a bad thing. He just isn't ready to be the one standing next to Debbie holding the bat when she has her first date is all. Over protective dad my ass, watch out for the uncles in this family. Alphas are stupid, well, can be at least.

Unlike all the other knot heads around Ian has other plans for his life he wants to make something of himself. That way when he does find someone that he loves enough to mate/bond with they can be proud of who they have, him. He wants it to be there choice as well as his. He does not plan on being like all these other assholes and just point to the first Omega that smells decent or Beta that looks doable and telling them to get on all fours. That is just not who he is. Although, he has very quickly found out through his weekend trips to boys town that he could have anyone he wants. He wants someone that wants him for who he is, not what he is. He wants someone that will introduce him as Ian, not prime.

****

Its Saturday morning and he is about three fourths into his six mile run when he realizes his body has taken him to the abandon warehouse again. At this rate it has to be muscle memory because the first time he came here was just shy of a year ago. He was walking with Carl having a small heart to heart while he was on one of his “harmless runs”. Ian had pretended to be ignorant at the time but he knew as they walked into that part of town that the only other prime Alpha in the area was the one who ran those corners, Terry Milkovich. Ian was not fucking happy about it but went with it. It was then that Ian had smelled it. A scent that he was chasing for the lack of a better term. It was like a warm vanilla sugar mixed with a natural musk that had his senses going fucking wild that day. Before he knew what he was doing he had left Carl behind and was full on running towards the scent in an attempt to catch it or up to whoever it was attached to. He had no luck that day. He was met with an empty warehouse the same as he was staring at right now. This time though he didn't even mean to end up here but this is about the third or fourth time he has ended up here during a run over the past two months. He cant blame any of this on Carl now. That sweet smell is here again though, stronger this time.

The building is made of cement. Painted blue but its now peeling. No pretty logo or decorations, no shrubbery around it. No parking spaces or even paved parking lot just gravel with over grown weeds and trash. Its a longer rectangular building. The back and ends have nothing on them but windows at the very top spaced about every ten feet. The front has one single door that has been ripped of the hinges and is laying on the four stairs leading up to the open door frame. To the right of that are five garage door openings. The first two are open and missing the doors the last three the doors are closed. As Ian walks closer the small gets stronger and his reaction gets a little more intense each time he comes here. The first time he just chased the scent to see where or who it was coming from. The next time he found himself here he came on purpose although he didn't know why. But the scent was just as strong then, if not a little stronger, and it made a growl rumble from his chest as he stepped into the empty warehouse. The next few times were the same. A growl that erupted that he just couldn't control even if he wanted to.

This time as he is walking closer to the warehouse he can tell that it is empty yet again. For some reason the scent is overwhelming. So much so that he has to stop and take a couple deep breathes to get his eyes to stop from dilating. He is pretty good at self control at this point. After presenting as a prime Alpha at 15 he had to learn pretty quick but something about this was making him go fucking nuts and today was worse than any other day he had come here. Once he gets his breathing in check and his eyes are back to normal he takes slow and steady steps into the warehouse. Nothing seems anymore out of place that the other times he has been here. Trash thrown about, chairs here and there, some on there side others just in a pile for no apparent reason. Graffiti tags on the walls. Burn barrels with the smallest amount of smoke still bellowing from them from the night before. All the typical shit you'd expect of an abandon warehouse on the outskirts of the south side.

Ian is about to jump down from the first garage door down onto the gravel when something catches his eye that wasn't there before. There in the very middle of the space is a big circle sprayed in purple florescent spray paint. Any other time he would just shrug it off as just another idiot tagging something but why would they tag the floor? And why just a circle? He walks over because he is just flat out curious at this point and while doing so he notices that the scent that draws him here is strongest within the circle. There is a chair upside down in the middle of the circle and he shoves it with his foot out of the way. When he does he is not sure if he regrets it or if everything starts to make a little more since now. Where the chair was is a chain that is now bolted to the floor and it is splattered in blood. Ian is almost afraid to get any closer but his Alpha gets the better of him and he has to know. He bends down and swipes a finger through the blood brings it to his nose. His Alpha goes fucking nuts. A growl like one he had never let out before escapes his throat and he is panting with his eyes blown out just from one smell on the blood on his hand. It feels like it takes him hours to come down. He had to sit and breath and breath and breath to even get his brain to think anything other than find, mount, mate, bond, MINE! Jesus, what the fuck.

An hour later Ian finds himself sitting at the open garage door getting as much fresh air in his lungs as possible. He has his eyes closed because they are still somewhat dilated and sensitive to the early morning sunlight. His breathing is now back to normal and he is just about ready to leave when he hears foot steps. He freezes. Breathing and all, focuses his hearing to see if he can hear who is coming or what there talking about. Next he tries for scents. No talking and only one scent. Its an Alpha and he must be alone. Ian takes a breath and his eyes are back to normal. As he opens them he sees none other than Iggy Milkovich round the corner to the warehouse smoking a joint and looking down at his phone probably texting whatever chick he just ran out on this morning.

Iggy must catch his scent too because his head snaps up pretty quickly and a small rumble can be heard, until Iggy sees who it is. He knows better than to try and challenge. But he will still run his mouth.

“What the fuck Gallagher? What are you doing here? You know this is my dads area and he don't take too kindly to another prime on his shit. He don't care that you ain't in the same business or not.”

“Was just on a run and ended up here Iggy. I don't mean to cause any trouble. Sorry about that, I'll leave now.”

“You hurt or something?” Iggy asks looking down at Ian's hand.

Ian looked confused for a minuted until he fallowed Iggy's line of sight. When he caught sight of the blood he had to physically hold in the growl that tried to escape. That shit hurts believe it or not. Iggy was looking at him like he was nuts because he hadn't answered yet.

“Nah man, thought I seen something inside. Went in, tripped and fell into something. Ended up covered in this shit.” he pointed to the blood on his hand. He was trying to act as if it disgusted him but in all reality all he wanted to do was lick it off. It took everything in him the last hour not to. Iggy let out a small chuckle at that.

“Yeah, why you think I'm here man. It got pretty messy in here last night. Got to clean up the mess from Kilo so Terry can host another tonight.”

“Kilo?” Was all Ian could get out.

“Yeah, that's the name of the fighter from last night. That's who's blood you got all over you man. He is my personal favorite man. He is a bad ass little Omega if you ask me.” Iggy said as he started up the stairs into the warehouse past Ian.

Ian jumped up faster than he ever thought possible and followed Iggy into the warehouse. He had to be smart about what questions he asked from here. He had to be smart about everything from here. The Milkovich's and the Gallagher's didn't get along. But Terry and him were the worst of them all because the prime in them both clashed something fierce. Right now though Ian was not worried about that. He was just worried about finding out more about who this Kilo person was.

“Does this Kilo person fight again tonight?” Ian asked, Iggy looked up in questionable surprise.

“Yes, he does. Why?” Iggy stared Ian down but Ian wasn't having it.

“Are these invite only?” Iggy stopped what he was doing this time and crossed his arms while answering.

“Most of the time no. But you know the deal with you and Terry, so it would have to be invite for you. Why you want to come?” Ian thought on it for all of two seconds.

“Yes”. Iggy looked at Ian as if he was trying to figure out his angle but then he pulled his phone from his pocket and held a finger up “Wait here.” Then he stepped outside the warehouse to make a call.

For about five minutes Ian was left in the warehouse looking around putting the pieces together now that he knew what happened here. Fighting, Omega fighting. He was so lost in thought about who Kilo was and what he looked like that he didn't hear Iggy come back in and Iggy didn't say anything. He just watched Ian look at the blood on his hand with a kind of longing or need that he has only seen once before.

“Is that why you want to come?” Iggy said out of nowhere making Ian jump at the sound of his voice. When Ian gave him a look like he didn't know what he was talking about Iggy pointed to the blood on his hand and Ian looked at it for a couple seconds then back at Iggy.

“And if I said yes?”

“I'd tell you that Kilo isn't like other Omegas he is stubborn and likes to do things his way. He is mouthy, rough around the edges and very much in the closet.” Iggy gave him a knowing look. “He is also Terry's biggest money maker so he keeps him on a short leash. You will be lucky to see him by himself at any point.”

Just the mention of on a leash had Ian's blood boiling. Metaphorical or not he was done with this fucking conversation.

“I don't need him by himself. What did Terry say about tonight?” He said, trying to hold his tongue.

“He said to bring money.” Iggy said with a bit of a sigh knowing that Ian would do it because of the look he had in his eyes at that very moment.

Ian nodded at Iggy with a twitch in his jaw and walked away. He walked to the first garage door and jumped down. Before he could walk very far he heard his name being called. When he turned he seen Iggy pointing to his phone. So Ian called out...

“708-689-8197” with a grin then turned around and kept walking.

Not even thirty minutes later Ian found himself on the El headed to the nearest ATM he could think of that he wouldn't get robbed at or jacked on the way back to the Gallagher house. His phone went off about five minutes from the house.

From Unknown 708-451-0820: warehouse 2nite 10p

Ian saved the number then texts back.

From Ian: Got it.

From Iggy: Kilo will kill me so I did NOT tell u. got it.

From Ian: Tell wat?

From Iggy: He likes Snickers. Got's a sweet tooth like a mf.

From Ian: :)

****

When Ian got home around noon with a pocket full of money and bag full of snickers he felt gross. Not only because he needed a shower but because he was about to go deal with a fucking Milkovich. His whole childhood he actively avoided these people and now he was willingly stepping into Terry's domain because he cant get this scent out off his mind. Debbie was off today thank God because he was gone for half the morning. Self control was not in his vocabulary when it came to this Kilo guy apparently. Either way she was off so he didn't miss a shift of watching Franny. However. He was going to have to explain to Liam that there movie night tonight was going to have to be canceled and put off until next weekend. First he was going to shower though. After finishing his six miles and all of the exertion that his Alpha had done already this morning he was feeling a little ripe.

After his shower, getting something to eat, giving his explanation to Liam and sneaking in a nap because he was just flat out exhausted. It was now 8pm and he couldn't hold still. Liam was a little upset but he got it and Ian promised they could do something special next weekend instead of just the movies so he seemed okay with that. Ian decided he couldn't just stay in the house any longer so he headed to the diner to see Fi for a few before he headed to the warehouse. When he walked in all eyes flew his way. He was used to that part. But what he wasn't used to was the whimpers that followed. Ian kind of frowned as he walked to the counter. Fi came around the corner and stopped instantly like she had ran into a wall. Ian looked up to see an odd expression on her face.

“ Fi, you okay?”

“Ian, I think I should be asking you that. Is everything okay with you? You are putting out some serious prime pheromones tonight. It took my breath away.” She looked behind Ian to see Omegas and Betas squirming in there seats alike. She leans down to talk to him so only they can hear. “You cant tell me you didn't hear them whimpering when you walked in.”

Ian turns around to see a diner full of eyes downcast and body's restless in the seats. He turns back around to Fi and shrugs. “I heard them but didn't know it was because of me. I'm used to the eyes and side steps. The whimpering is new. How was I suppose to know.”

While he is talking Fi is almost sniffing the air around him and it's rather annoying seeing how she is not only a girl but his sister to top it off. “Would you fucking stop that Fi. Its creepy when people in general do it but when your own sister does it there is a whole other level of creepiness to it. Jesus.”

Fi hits him playfully in the shoulder and then flips him off. “I'm not sniffing you like that asshole. There is something that has changed though. Your Alpha is more dominant today. I think that is why they are whimpering.” She glances behind him and he does not even want to look.

Ian takes what she says with a grain of salt. This morning was for sure a little out of the ordinary. Normally he can rein himself in a little better than that, but it was a little more difficult but nothing to worry about as far as he can tell. For about the next forty five minutes Fi and him talk when she isn't busy with another table. When the clock hits 9:15pm he starts to get restless again and he explains to Fi that he rescheduled with Liam because he made other plans for the night. He gives him a weary look but doesn't question it. As he is walking out he gives her a hug and he swears she holds her breath to be able to stand the scent coming off of him. That's something he is going to have to think on later though because right now he has somewhere he has to be. Kilo.

****

Ian gets to the warehouse at 9:45pm and there are already plenty of people here he can tell. You can't see them but he can sure smell them. Alpha, Omega and the Betas you cant smell but they are always there. He can smell Terry loud and clear though along with Kilo. He is here somewhere. A low rumble lets out of his chest and he hears a familiar chuckle from behind him so he turns around.

“You sure you wanna be here Gallagher?” Iggy asks with a knowing smirk. “I was about to text you and tell you to let me know when you where here but I could smell you the minute you walked up, Jesus.”

“Iggy I don't know what the fuck your talking about but why would you want me to text you? I thought I had to see your dad. The money. Remember?”

“I may have forgot to mention earlier that I'm Kilo's handler.” Iggy says like it just means nothing. But it gets Ian's blood boiling and a growl imitates from his throat that is so deep that he is sure him and Iggy are the only one that heard it. “Wow, calm down. I told you about the snickers didn't I. I'm not the bad guy here man. But I'm not trying to die either. So, just... Follow me. Quietly.”

Ian wasn't sure what he wanted to do but get to Kilo was the only thing he was sure of in the moment and if that is where Iggy was taking him then that is where he would follow him to the ends of the earth. They rounded the back of the building where there was nothing but a white van. No lights, no fires going, no other people. Just the van and them. As they got closer to the van Ian could smell it. That Scent. But there was something mixed with it. The Omega was scared, nervous, anxious even. Ian stops Iggy with a hand on his shoulder.

“Why is he nervous?” Ian searches Iggy's face for the answer, Iggy sighs.

“Let me guess. You have been coming around this spot on and off for about a year now?” When Ian nods mindlessly Iggy continues. “Yeah I know. That's that first time he smelled you as well. He will catch your scent at random times throughout the last year and we could never figure out who it was until I put it together this morning.”

“Wait you mean that he has been scenting me this whole time too?”

“Yes that's what I'm saying. But no one has known because if they did... well you know who Terry is and what he is good for and known for correct so no need to explain. The only reason that Mic-- Kilo is not sold off yet is because he makes on going money on him weekly with fights. He has not had someone offer enough yet that was enough that he felt was worth it.”

“Terry is going to fucking sell him?”

“Ever since he caught your scent he hasn't been up for fighting as much as he used to be. His Omega has started to show more often than not which is good for the fights but not good for him in daily life. His suppressants are not working like they should anymore and if they keep up like that then Terry will remove them from his regiment and just start to sell him heats to the highest bidder as well.”

Ian couldn't hold in the growl that hit. He could have swore it was so deep that it shook the gravel at his feet. But above it he could hear the low whimpering coming from the van. His eyes darted to Iggy then back to the van as if asking for permission. Iggy held up a hand as if telling him to wait there. He went to the side of the van and slid the door open. The minute the door was open Ian couldn't help the rumble that escaped his throat and he got a whimper in response. He heard soft talking almost like whispers yelling on their part between Iggy and Kilo. It had only been about a minute but it seemed like five when Iggy walked back up to him.

“He said he wants to meet you. But you are not to go into the van. That's his space. No touching. No Alpha voice. Just talking. Got it?” Iggy was stern about it and Ian was agreeable.

“Got it.” He swallowed past the lump in his throat.

Iggy and him both walked towards the van but Iggy stopped at the back of it and lit a cigarette so he could wait and give them time. Ian appreciated it. As he rounded the side of the van the vanilla scent got stronger and the Omega went from anxious scared so fast it was unreal. Ian almost considered turning around because his intentions where not to scare the Omega. But that when he first laid eyes on him. Sitting there in the back of the van. He was in dark blue jeans and a cut off t-shirt, smoking a cigarette. His legs where crossed and one of his boots where untied. His skin was like porcelain. When he finally looked up Ian's breath hitched. His eyes where blue, Ian couldn't tell just how blue because he only had the amber from the cigarette for light but if they were that blue just from that just imagine them in the light of day. Ian stood there with his mouth hanging open. He isn't sure for how long but it had to be a few seconds longer than socially acceptable because he heard a throat clear and looked up to see Iggy giving him a come the fuck on man look. Ian clears his throat to speak.

“Um, sorry. Hi, Kilo.” Ian says because what else is there to say beside the fact that this man is beautiful and ask him to marry him right here on the spot. I mean, right? It seems like forever that Kilo sits there thinking over his words. Ian doesn't think he is going to say anything so he goes for something he thinks might be an ice breaker. He pulls a snickers out from his back pocket and tosses it lightly at the Omega who catches it with ease and a shocked look on his face.

“A little birdie told me that you have a sweet tooth and that those are your favorite.” Ian smirks while Kilo stays quit once more all while giving Iggy one hell of a death glare. Ian is amused by watching the silent conversation going on between the two when all three are stunned out of the silence by a bellowing voice announcing that the events will be starting in fifteen minutes. Ian knows that voice, its Terry. He know that the others know it too but Kilo looks like he is about to crawl out of his skin and Iggy looks helpless. A whimper has Ian walking up to the van helpless to control himself. There is an overwhelming urge to comfort Kilo when he looks so small, helpless and uncomfortable as he does in this moment.

“What do you need?” Ian asks as he kneels next to the van. Kilo stays quiet so Iggy answers for him.

“The only way he can get out of this is if Terry lets him go, if someone buys him from Terry or if he mates.” Kilo looks up at Iggy then and if looks could kill Iggy would for sure be dead. “What? The only other way is a body bag and you know it!” Iggy was aggravated now.

Just then Terry yelled from the corner of the building around to the van. “Mickey, lets go, lets get this show on the road!” Then he disappeared back about the side of the building. When Ian met Iggy's eyes he already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask. But was asked it anyways.

“Who the fuck is Mickey?”


	2. You and I Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian puts Mickey in the ring one more time to fight for his freedom.
> 
> ***Warning: Homophobic & Omega slurs in this chapter***

“Who the fuck is Mickey?”

With the way Ian's heart was racing, it seemed like the question hung in the air forever, but in all reality it was only seconds before he heard Kilo's beautiful voice for the first time.

“I'm Mickey,” is all he said so softly that if Ian wasn't kneeling right by the open door of the van, he would have missed it. When Ian looked over at Kilo to acknowledge the fact that he had heard him, the Omega looked away as if he had done something wrong and Ian hated it. He hated that the beautiful being in front of him felt like he needed to cower to him. He understood why,because of the only other prime he had come into contact with. Ian put that at the top of his mental checklist of his things to change about the way this beautiful man in front of him felt. Ian had made up his mind before the thought was even done crossing his mind.

“Mickey, I'm going to touch you is that okay?” he asked as he leaned a little closer to the Omega. All he got in response from the Mickey was a whimper and a half presented neck. So he looked to Iggy for a confirmation that his actions were okay. By now it was obvious to Ian that Iggy was not only Mickey's handler, but they had a bond of sorts if Iggy was trying to get him out of this situation with Terry. What kind of bond, he had yet to figure out. But he wasn't going to think too much on that now, he was too worried about Mickey at the moment. When he got the slightest of nods in response from Iggy, he was speechless, so he gave a nod of thanks back.

“Mickey, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise,” Ian says as he reaches his hand out and tucks two fingers under Mickeys chin so that he can lift the Omegas eyes up to meet his. When he does he can see that the Omega is unsure and worried. He keeps his fingers in place and runs his thumb over Mickey's bottom lip. The Omega lets out a soft, uncontrollable purr in response and his face immediately turns the shade of Ian's hair. Ian finds it to be the most adorable thing he has ever witnessed, but he can tell the Omega isn't used to having this type of response to anyone, so he keeps that to himself. To his left he hears what can only be described as a giggle, so he breaks eye contact with Mickey, only to see Iggy trying to hold in his own response to hearing Mickey make such a sound. Ian is about to address Iggy when he is knocked back by the Omegas voice, making his hand drop out of place.

“You got something to fucking say, Igg?” Mickey says as he glares. Iggy is shocked stock still by the tone in Mickey's voice and he slowly rounds to the door so he can have a proper conversation.

“No, man. Um, Sorry... It’s just, I've never heard you make a sound like that before. I've heard sounds like that, obviously.j Just not from you, ya know. Just caught me off guard and made me a little uncomfortable all at once. You know I laugh when I don't know what the fuck else to do. I can't just walk away.” Iggy make a motion towards Ian while shrugging. Ian watches the conversation and he can see the tension in Mickey’s shoulders start to disappear. Iggy clears his throat looking even more uncomfortable if that's even possible.

“Look, Mick. I know that you don't want to. But we have to go in there and you have to fight. Terry has already called for you. He will come to the van next.” As Iggy said it he checked behind him to make sure that that wasn't currently happening. Because God help them if Terry found Ian over here with Mickey.

Even before Iggy is done with his statement, Ian feels his hand being lifted and before he knows it, this sweet, beautiful Omega before him has it placed on the side of his face nuzzling into it. That's when Ian noticed the marks on his left wrist, it had to be from the chain. That had to be how the blood got there. This had to be Terry's way of making Mickey fight a version of, “one hand tied behind his back”. Even before Mickey opened is mouth Ian knew he would do anything for him.

“Please don't make me,” is all Mickey said as he climbed out of the van and into Ian's lap. Ian sat there in shock with wide eyes looking from Mickey to Iggy for all of two seconds before he wrapped his arms around the Omega and held him tight. Being curled up like that with Mickey was his new favorite past time and having his face tucked into the Omegas neck was like heaven. He loved the way he smelled.

*

Ian isn't sure how long they stayed like that, but they are broke from there moment when Mickey suddenly tenses and Ian hears a loud thud, a sharp wounded whimper and then a growl that is equal to his in measure. He knows what has happened before he even looks up, so he simply gives Mickey a kiss on his neck out of site which makes the Omega purr and whimper. He soothes his hand down his back to comfort him and whimpers in his ear. “Its okay, Mickey. I got you.” 

H lifts his eyes to see none other than Terry Milkovich, he has one hand pinning Iggy to the side of the van and the other is holding a bat only inches from Ian's face. He is looking Ian in the face, but says nothing. His chest is rising and falling with breaths of exhaustion that he is taking no doubt from actually doing something for himself instead of having his lackies do it. Ian internally rolls his eyes because of course the only other prime in the area would carry a bat with him. How unsure of yourself do you have to be to need other means of protection. Apparently Terry is tired of the stare down because he looks over at Iggy and finally speaks.

“You told me that he was coming for the fight. Not for my fighter. There is a huge difference, boy!” he screams in Iggy's face and then lets him drop to the ground. When Mickey hears the thud on the ground he tightens his grip on Ian's shirt and Ian rubs a hand up his back if anything just to acknowledge that he senses that he is uncomfortable. As Iggy takes gulps of air to catch his breath, Terry turns his attention to Ian.

“So is this fucking knot slut the real reason why you came tonight, or are you here to see the actual entertainment and watch some actual Omega bitches going at it?” Terry points the bat at Mickey now and Ian growls in response giving him all the answer he needs. Terry sneers a grin and asks...

“What are you willing to give me for him?”

“Why don't we make this much easier and you just tell me what you want, Terry.”

“I make more money off him weekly than I do any of my other fighters. He is a good selling point for my fight nights. They like the gimmick of a big bad Milkovich being a poor little helpless cum dumpster. I'm not sure that has a price.” 

The words leave Ian's mouth before he can think on them. “How about we make a deal?” 

Terry looks at him for a moment as if he is considering it, “And what deal would that be faggot?” 

Ian side steps the insult because at this point his only goal is to get Mickey out of here at any cost.

“What if Mickey still fights tonight?” As soon as Ian says it, Mickey lets out a whimper that is so hurt that Ian wants to cry at just how betrayed he sounds. Instead he tucks his head into his neck and licks his pulse gland. Mickey instantly stills and takes a deep breath, relaxing into Ian like he just told him the most satisfying thing in the world. Ian looks up to find Terry red in the face with disgust.

“As I was saying,” Ian continues as if that didn't just tickle him pink that he can both comfort Mickey in such a way and piss Terry off to that depth with one little action. “If Mickey fights tonight. One last fight for you. I brought the money that Iggy and I agreed on earlier today. I will bet it on your books and you can tell Mickey which way you want the fight to go. All the money is yours at the end of the night. I don't want any of it back. I don't care the odds. I just want Mickey. No strings. No more fights. He is mine after this. After tonight.” Ian looks Terry in the eyes as though they are equals. 

In a way they are, both prime. But Terry is low. There is always a catch. Always. Ian knows that even if Terry agrees, that is going to be something else to deal with later on, but at the moment he doesn't care. He just wants to get this over with and take Mickey home. Mickey is still calm, but he can feel the Omega getting antsy waiting on an answer from Terry.

“Fine, it starts in five. Get your money on the books. Mickey, go with Iggy.” Is all Terry says before he turns and walks away.

“Holy shit,” Iggy says from his place sitting on the ground by the tire of the van where he was dropped. “You heard him Mick. One last fight and you are out of here, bro.” Iggy says as he rubs his neck and finally attempts to stand now that Terry is out of sight. Ian looks down at Mickey who is looking at him from under his lashes.

“Bro?” Ian asks with the quirl of an eyebrow and the Omega nervously bites at his bottom lip.

“Mickey Milkovich. That's not a problem is it? Because you kind of just outed me to my homophobic father.” Mickey says, and there he goes looking down again because he is unsure of himself again. 

Ian lifts his eyes again and this time he makes sure the Omega knows he has no issues with who he is. He gives him a small kiss on the side of his mouth. It’s cute, innocent,but it still makes Ian’s breath hitch and the Omega in Mickey purr.

*

After both Ian and Mickey collect themselves and stand up, they both walked over to Iggy.

“You ready to go man?” Iggy asked Mick.

“No,” Micky says to Iggy then looks to Ian. “Do I have to?” And it breaks Ian's heart to have to tell him anything other than no.

“Look, I know you don't want to. I don't want you to either. But this way he gets a pretty large sum of money and maybe he will leave us alone for a while until we can decide where we want to go. How far we want to get away from here.” A look of understanding flashes across Mickey's face and Ian knew that he got it. Mickey nodded and looked back at Iggy.

“I'm ready. Lets go,” Mickey says as they start to walk around the building.

*

If Ian understood the way this worked, there were three fights a night and Mickey was always the main event. The second fight was well under way. The first one lasted way longer than expected, much to everyone's dismay because the Omegas where first timers from what he had heard while walking around. The inside of the warehouse looked a lot like it did this morning only now it was packed with people, Alpha, Omega, and Beta alike. The chairs where a little more orderly now. They made a kind of messy outline of the ring, if that's what you want to call it, and that's where all of the Alphas sat. He was standing behind that row of seats. No one was chained up in the middle of the floor, that must be just a Mickey thing. A low rumble escapes his chest and the Alpha sitting in front of him goes to get up to give him his seat until Ian puts his hand on his shoulder and sits the guy back down, showing him that he is not in need of the chair.

Once he knows the guys got the hint he looks up and locks eyes with Terry across the room. He has a grin on his face and Ian can only imagine why, but at this point Ian just dares him to try something. He can’t see Mickey and even though he knows that he is with Iggy, every second that the Omega is out of his sight he is a little more on edge. He is broken out of the stare down when the crowd goes wild because there is finally a pin down and the final match can begin. Mickeys match. It’s obvious that's what all these people are here for.

One of Terry's Alpha lackies comes and scoops the Omegas out of the makeshift ring while another takes a mop to the blood splatter. It's a good ten minutes of last minute bets and bullshit,Ian just watching the floor dry before he smells him again, Mickey. That's when Terry hops into the ring.

“Ladies and gentlemen. Tonight for the main event I have something very, very special for you. You see, this here is Kilo's last fight night, so I thought why not make it special for him. Why not make it a night he will never forget.” As Terry is getting the crowd hyped up Iggy is locking Mickey into place to the chain in the middle of the floor. Ian can’t look anywhere other than Mickey and Mickey is looking at Terry with his head at a tilt as if he is trying to figure out just what the fuck he means by what he is saying. Then, out of nowhere, Mickey’s eyes go the size of half dollars, he starts shaking his head no, and he looks to Ian as if looking for help. Ian is still unsure what is happening until not one but two other Omegas step into the ring with Mickey.

“You see. Kilo has decided to leave us. But I want him to always remember where he comes from. So I'm going to make sure he never forgets that he is a south side knot slut and will never be anything more.” Terry at this point is staring at Ian as he sneers every word in his direction. Ian knows that he shouldn't, but he does because Mickey is worth it.

Ian grabs the chairs of the two Alphas sitting in front of him and pulls them back and out of his way. As the chairs slide and screech on the ground all eyes fly to him. He takes a deep breath and walks over to Mickey who immediately clings to his shirt with his free hand and buries his face in his shirt taking large breaths to settle himself. Ian tries not to take too much stock in the fact that just his scent settles Mickey, but the fact the Omega has been scenting him the past year has a lot to do with it and he would be lying if he said it didn't do things to him. Ian wraps one arm around Mickey and buries his face in his hair after kissing the top of his head. “Your okay, Mick. I got you. I'm sorry, this was a bad idea... But I got this.”

As Ian is talking, he snakes his other arm down Mickeys that's connected with the chain. He follows it and wraps the chain around his arm. When he looks back up at Terry he snaps the chain and frees Mickey leaving Mickey's wrist still in a cuff with about three links still attached. But Iggy has the key so that is something he knows that they can deal with later. When he hears Mickey sigh at the relief, he tips his chin up again and kisses the corner of his mouth once again. “Mickey, please go wait by Iggy,” Mickey nods. But before he can walk away Ian whispers in his ear. “Cover your ears, Iggy too.” He watches as Mickey punches Iggy when he gets close enough to him and Ian is sure it’s because Iggy said something being a smartass, but no time to be amused now.

Ian looks at the view he has from the ring to see all eyes on him still. He looks at the two Omegas that were about to go after Mickey. He will have mercy, but only because these poor people already had to deal with Terry. He side glances to Mickey and Iggy seeing that they have their hands firmly in place, so he goes for it. “Sit down.” Ian orders to the whole warehouse in his Alpha voice. Out of the corner of his eye he can see both Mickey and Iggy flinch, Terry stays stock still, but the rest of the warehouse’s occupants are scrambling to find a place to plant their asses. Ian stands there, watching everyone take a seat and out of nowhere, Terry starts to laugh.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“What’s so funny, Terry?” Ian says when Terry is finally done laughing like a lunatic. At this point everyone has found their seat and Mickey and Iggy have lowered their hands so they can hear what is being said.

“Oh, I just find it funny that you think your little parlor trick will scare me. Sit doggies, sit,” Terry snorts in disgust.

“No parlor trick, Terry. I just wanted everyone's attention. Or rather witnesses, if you will.”

“What do you mean, witnesses?”

“You see, Terry, I changed my mind. Mickey isn't going to fight tonight. I changed my mind.”

“So, you’re backing out of our deal?!”

“Oh no. The deal is still very much in place, I just said that Mickey was no longer fighting.”

“Well then who the fuck is going to fight then because I have a room full of fucking people that just paid a shit ton of money to see that little mother fucker fight,” Terry says while blindly pointing at Mickey.

“Well that's the thing, Terry,” Ian says with more confidence that he has felt in his entire life. “You and I are.”


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Terry fight. Iggy gets news. Mick makes a decision.

“You and I are.”

The moment he heard Ian say it he had to grab Iggy for support like some little bitch. His Omega was overpowering his senses so he had to ride it out. Just the way Ian was standing in the make shift ring, standing tall with no doubt in his posture or voice, the way that the confidence he was putting out was leveling Terry's was amazing. There have been other times that Iggy has had to help hold him up, all of which happened when he caught the scent of Ian in the warehouse, so Iggy knew what the deal was and he didn't seem worried. In fact, the bastard was doing a terrible job at hiding the grin that was trying to take over his face.

“Easy there Mick,” Iggy says as he keeps his eyes on the ring but helps his brother keep steady nonetheless.

“Fuck off,” Mickey shoots back with a quick glare.

When he focuses back on the ring a few seconds later, it’s just in time to see Ian with a shit eating grin on his face. Out of nowhere there is a loud growl that rumbles throughout the silence of the warehouse. Everyone quietly watching to see what happens next. A few whimpers follow the growl, the Omegas used to Terry using it to assert his dominance and make a point. As the growl dies down, Mickey looks over to see Ian's grin growing so wide that it’s reaching his eyes. Then he hears it, Ian's calm, confident voice.

“Trying to scare me, Terry? Because if so, you are failing miserably.”

Terry just scoffs and looks anywhere but right at Ian.

“So now you know the new stipulations to the deal, Terry. You changed a couple things up.” He gives Terry a pointed look in which Terry reads loud and clear. “So I decided that I can change some things up, as well.”

“I never recall saying that I was willing to fight.”

“Oh, you didn't Terry. But you see I have a warehouse full of witnesses that just very clearly saw me challenge you. So you have one of two choices: either you fight me and we keep the deal, or you leave.”

“Leave?” Terry gave a look of confusion.

“Yes, Terry. If you don't want to accept the fight, I can’t make you and I won’t. But our deal is then broke and I'll take what I want without payment or compensation because frankly, I don't give a fuck about your feelings. So, if you don't fight, the new deal is that I get what I want and you leave South Side. For good.” Mickey watched as Terry's face became red with anger all the while Ian has a knowing grin.

“How dare you come to my fucking fight night and pull this shit! This is mine. All this is mine,” Terry says while waving his arms about. “If you think for one second that your going to just walk in and me hand it over to you then you’re fucking crazy. Ain't handing my shit over to no one. No other prime. No Goddamn Gallagher. Excpecally no fucking faggot.”

“Well that settles it then.” Ian looked over to Mickey with a grin then back at Terry. “We fight. I'll give you two minutes.”

Before Terry can even respond Ian is walking away and headed straight for Mick. He is unsure what to do, so he just stands there and waits for Ian to get to him. He can feel a nervous type of excitement bubbling inside himself as Ian gets closer. When Ian is right in front of him, his body reacts on its own and his arms are circled around Ian's waste with his head tucked into his chest. No time is wasted before Ian's arms are wrapped around him just as tight and the Alpha is kissing and nosing at his hair.

“Thank you,” Mickey says weakly. Unsure if Ian can even hear him but gets his answer soon enough.

“No need to thank me, Mickey. I shouldn't have made you come in here, I should have taken you home. So now I'm going to get you out of this so your safe.” Ian nuzzles into his neck now. “I want you safe and happy.” At Ian's words and the contact on his neck Mickey is having a hard time focusing on anything other than the sounds that are trying to escape his throat and keeping them concealed. But Ian must hear them because he lets out a low growl and shifts closer.

**

Moments later they are broken apart by something hitting Ian on the back with such force that it causes him to crash so hard into Mickey that the Omega goes from sighs of contentment to whimpers of pain. Mickey looks up at Ian to see that he isn't even concerned with whatever just hit him, but more so with his well being. He isn't sure if he is alright, but for the time being he will fake it for Ian's sake.

“Are you okay?” Ian asks the question laced with both concern and aggregation.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Mickey answers as if on autopilot.

“Are you sure Mick that was pretty hard? I'm so sorry.” Ian is grabbing at his head now checking it to make sure he is alright. And Mickey feels fine, he really does. But when Ian runs his hand over the back of his head he winces a little bit and Ian draws his hand back. Mickey isn't sure what he was expecting. He is not sure what he wanted. But either way what he was witnessing was way better than anything he could have dreamt up. Because as soon as Ian seen the blood on his hand that has transferred from the back of his head to his hand he is instantly beyond pissed off. His Alpha takes over at that point.

He stands straight up, his eyes dilated as he takes one last look at Mickey. With the un-bloody hand, he places it on his cheek as if it was a promise, then he turned. Letting the hand fall and his stance gain more of an aggressive posture. While Ian was looking away from him, Mickey looks past him to see the moment that it registers in Terry's eyes that he fucked up. The man went from standing with his arms crossed while still holding the bat that he had just hit Ian with to dropping the bat and looking around in panic. He didn't say anything as Ian got closer and no one else in the room dared move a muscle.

In two large strides Ian was square in front of Terry and Mickey has never seen Terry look so small in his life. He has to say that he is loving every fucking bit of this. At this point he has let go of Iggy and both are instinctively leaning forward just waiting to see what happens next. With no warning Ian wraps his hand around Terry's neck and lifts him off the ground. He is holding him mid air and no one could prepare Mick for what happened next. It started in his toes and moved up his body until he felt it throughout his entire body so deep that he wasn't sure where he began and Ian ended. The growl was earth shattering and Mick was fucked. Then he heard Ian's voice. Angry and deep.

“You should not have done that.” Then like nothing, Ian tosses Terry across the ring and into the cement wall. All you heard was the rush of air being forced out of his lungs then the pop of a bone that was sure to be broken.

Terry grunts as he gets to his feet and immediately runs right back toward Ian like he was going to take him on, but Ian was ready for whatever was coming. As Terry got within reaching distance, he grabs his shoulders and directs his knee straight into his stomach. It has Terry dry heaving it was such a hard hit. When he caught his breath Terry looked at Ian with a smirk.

Ian's POV

“You Think you’ve won, don’t you?” Terry asks.

“I don't know Terry have I? Are you giving up on me? Calling it quits? Waving the white fucking flag? Admitting fucking defeat?” Ian snarled the last part.

“The only person that's going to admit defeat is you. Because everything is going just as I planned it.” Terry revealed with a Cheshire grin. With the admission Ian was confused until he heard a whimper of fear from behind him and knew before he even turned around who it came from. Mickey.

Ian turned around slowly to make sure he didn't spook whoever was doing whatever to the Omega. When he locked eyes with Mickey he know that the Omega was unsure of him and his abilities in that moment because he no longer could smell the pride, excitement or sexual energy coming off the Omega. Now he smelled nothing by nervousness, unease and all around fear. Ian tried to ease Mickey by giving him the slightest of grins. He was hoping no one else caught it but him. The Alpha that had a knife to Mickey’s throat must have caught it though because he looked nervously over at his partner who was holding back the older Milkovich at gunpoint.

Ian holds his hands up as if he surrenders and turns back to Terry who has made it to his feet and back into the ring and is a mere arms length away from Ian. “Alright, Terry. Let’s settle this like men? No need to play dirty the whole way through.”

“Maybe not for you but you see that piece of shit right there is my main money maker and I don't intend for him to go anywhere. With anyone. At any point. As long as he is under my roof he is mine and he will stay that fucking way. So he is coming with me and you are going to wait until we are out of sight until you move a muscle or else Fred here is gonna use that knife.”

“What are you going to do with him? With Mickey?” Ian asks.

“Well since the little bitch is getting too soft for the fights it looks like selling his heats is where I'm going to have to make my money. I'll take the little knot slut off of his suppressants and watch the Alphas pay the big bucks.” With that Ian let out a growl that he just couldn't hold back. It was so angry that it had Mick whimpering despite that fact that it wasn't aimed at him.

“Oh, don't worry faggot. Alphas are Alphas as long as you have the money you will have your turn.” With that Ian saw red.

As soon as Terry's back was to Ian as he walked out of the warehouse Ian looked to Mick and he got the slightest of nods as if he knew what Ian was asking. Before Ian could think twice or reconsider Ian was coming up behind Terry and wrapping his arm around his neck. He looked back at Mick one last time to see that Iggy had taken out both the Alphas that where holding them and that they both where safe. Watching him. Waiting. Both gave him and nod. With that Ian lifted Terry off the ground. Flexed his arm and there was a pop and final exhale.

As Ian let Terry's body fall to the ground he felt a warmth over take his body. When he looks down and saw tattooed knuckles linked with each there around his waist, he smiled. He turned around and wrapped Mickey up in his arms until he could smell the sweet smell of the happy, turned on Omega that he was beginning to love now.

“Thank you,” Iggy said breaking them out of the moment.

Ian kissed the top of Mick's head and the Omega purred. “No need to thank me. Just don't let yourself ever become what or who he was and we are even. Deal?” Ian held his hand out so they could shake on it and Iggy eyed it with caution.

“What do you mean?”

“This is yours now, Iggy.” Ian stated so plainly and matter of factly that it has Iggy's head spinning and Mickey untucking his head from Ian's chest in surprise.

“What the fuck are you talking about, man?”

“This was all your fathers. I just killed him. Which means that it’s mine. But I don't want it. I have what I want.” He looks down at Mickey who blushes and looks down at the floor so Ian continues the conversation. “Therefor he goes to whoever I give it to. You are a good person. A good man, Iggy. You kept Mickey safe. I trust you to keep this, run whatever your dad has going on in a way that will be way more humane than what he ever did. I trust that you might even be able to get something on the books and legal. So I'm handing it to you and all of these people are here to witness that.” Ian states while waving his arm at the room full of people. “Speaking of which, you all can go now.”

Iggy looked at Ian with a blank face, then to Mickey.

“Well if you don't fuck him, I will, dude.” With that Mickey make a groaning noise and hid his face from the both of them. The reaction had both Ian and Iggy laughing which in turn had Mickey saluting them both with a middle finger. “I”m just saying Mick. I'm not gay but he took out Terry, tall, red head...” You could tell that Iggy intended to go on before he was cut off my Mickey.

“Shut the fuck up, Ig!”

“Alright then little Omega, let’s go home.”

Iggy laughs and puts his hands up in surrender while walking backwards towards a couple of his buddies waiting across the room as far away from Ian as they could stand and still be in the same room. As Iggy walks away, Ian feels Mickey relax into him. He is glad because he had been through so much.

“So glad he is gone,” Ian hears Mickey say in the smallest voice.

“I'm sorry you had to see me like that.”

“Not that big a deal, Gallagher,” Mickey says with the sentence ending in a yawn.

“You ready to go home?” Ian asks the question without much thought behind it. It was kind of what he considered the plan to be all along but with the way Mick tensed up with the question he wasn't so sure now. “You don't have to,” Ian stated when there was a long stretch of silence.

“It’s not that,” Mick finally says. “When you say home are you talking about yours or mine?”

“Well I was talking about mine. But I can understa..”

“No, I want to go.” Ian was cut off by Mickey.

Ian couldn't hide the smile on his face if he tired. Mickey actually wanted to come home with him. It was bitter sweet and such a fucking turn on.

“Alright then little Omega, let’s go home.”


	4. Not You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian takes Mick home and realizes he forgot a very important matter that now needs dealt with.

As Ian was turning the key to unlock his door he realized that not only had he left his things at the Gallagher house, but that Mickey has said nothing the whole way home. He has just kind of stayed tucked into his side. Which his Alpha has been loving and Ian has enjoyed. He kind of loves the smell of this little Omega more than anything else in the world. The key turns with ease and Ian grins to himself because half the time Lip has to fight with the lock to get in and just as that thought registers in his head the door opens and Mickey must catch a scent of another Alpha in the apartment because he lets go of Ian and backs up against the opposite wall and speechlessly shakes his head no. Ian is quick to his side to calm him because how could be be so fucking dumb.

“Mickey, it’s okay. The other Alpha you’re smelling is my brother. We live together.” Ian dips his head until he catches Mickey's eyes. “I'm sorry I didn't warn you, I didn't even think about it until the key was in the lock, that’s on me. I'm sorry, Mickey,” he said as he gently placed his hand on Mickey's neck and rubbed his scent gland with the pad of his thumb. 

Mickey melted into the touch and purred as he sunk forward burying his face into Ian's chest. “I don't like that smell.”

“What smell?”

“Any smell that isn't yours.” The Omega started while grabbing onto Ian's shirt trying to pull him even closer.

“If it helps, he isn't here. Won’t be home ‘til tomorrow. We can so in and I can open some windows. I'll air the place out while you sit in my room. Or you can sit in the living room, it’s up to you.”

With a sigh of defeat Mickey backed out of Ian's chest and let go of his shirt. “Well I'm not staying in the fucking hallway, so I guess airing the place out is the next best option Red,” he said with a slight grin.

“Alright then. Let’s go,” Ian said nodding towards the door that was just standing open, waiting on them to walk past the threshold.

Ian started to walk away and was surprised when Mickey slipped his hand in his and followed him into the condo. Mickey didn't say whether he wanted to wait in his room or not and Ian didn't want to push the topic, so after they got in the door he shut and locked it.

“My bedroom is the first door on the left. Otherwise you can just find a spot to sit out here. Make yourself at home, Mickey,” he said as he kissed him on top of the head and walked away to start opening windows and leaving the Omega to make his own decision about where he wants to wait. 

As Ian went around opening windows he became more and more conscious about the way he left the condo looking on Friday after work. There were still dishes in the sink. Lip has beer cans here and there from before he left for his weekend outing. He knew there were dirty clothes in his room, his bed wasn't made and god knows what the bathroom looks like because Lip was the last one in there. He was broken from his thoughts by the small squeak of a door and he looked around the space to see that Mickey was no longer in sight which made Ian have a feeling of pride and shame all at once. He loved that the Omega wanted to be surrounded by him. But he should have cleaned.

After all the windows were open, fans were on to help air the place out, and he had picked some of the more noticeable stuff up in the living room, kitchen and bathroom. He then shut Lip’s bedroom door and sent Lip a text.

To Lip (11:45pm)- Text be B4 you head home tmar! It’s important, douche! 

He got no response. 

When Ian went to walk into his bedroom, the door wasn't closed all the way but it was closed enough that he gave a light knock with his knuckles before bumping it open and walking in. What he saw made his heart happy and his Alpha swell with pride. The little Omega, his Omega, was lying on his bed cuddled up to one of his shirts and he looked so small in that big bed all by himself that Ian couldn't help but take a minute and admire his features. Ian’s room wasn't that big and the bed was the biggest thing in it, so it only took Ian about two strides to get to the side of the bed to see that soft pink lips were parted and that soft breaths where passing them. Eyebrows that were normally so animated and a forehead that was normally so worrisome were so relaxed. It almost made Ian sad that he couldn't see those ocean blue eyes, but the contrast of the lightly fluttering eyelashes against the porcelain skin made up for it. 

This little Omega was so beautiful and he was happy. He could tell because he smelled so wonderful, like warm vanilla and sugar. The smell was wrapping around Ian like a blanket, making it hard for him to move. It was late and they had been through so much that night. He really wanted to talk to Mickey and sort some things out, maybe feed him because he has to be hungry after all that. But as Mickey's scent starts to fill the room and mix with his, he was defenseless against the exhaustion that hit him. So he climbed into bed and it was like the little Omega could sense him because as soon as Ian laid down, Mickey curled around his side and discarded the shirt he was cuddling in favor of the real thing. As Mickey lay there, he snuggled his head deep into Ian in his sleep, all while purring. Ian lay there watching and wondering how he would ever be able to sleep another night in his bed without watching the Omega do so and hearing the purr as his own personal lullaby. 

**

Ian was woken up in the morning by fingers running through his hair and any other time he would bitch, but the smell of vanilla had him grinning before he even opened his eyes.

“Mornin’ sleepy face.” Ian smiles at the nicknames being thrown his way.

“Sleepy face, huh? You been up a while?”

“Not too long. But long enough to know that at a certain time in the morning your hair matches the sunrise. Fucking weird man.” 

Ian wondered what would happen if he pointed out that Mickey's face matching the sunrise right now was giving him away.

“On yeah? What if it’s not my hair matching the sunrise, but rather the sunrise matching my hair. Then what?”

“Yeah, okay tough guy,” Mickey stated making one more pass with his fingers then letting his hand drop to a comfortable spot on Ian's rib cage. Ian not sure if he laughed at the new nickname or the light touch on his ribs. 

“So why you up so early? Couldn't sleep?”

“Not used to getting more than about 4 hours,” Mickey stated dryly. 

“Oh, okay.” Ian didn't need an explanation. “Are you hungry? I was going to wake you last night, but you looked so peaceful and then I got so relaxed that I passed out too.”

“Fuck off, I looked peaceful. But yeah I could eat,” Mickey said with a grin.

Both of them were still fully dressed from the night before so that saved them some time. They made their way out into the kitchen and Mickey surprised Ian again when he grabbed his hand, holding it to follow. When they got to the kitchen Ian offered Mickey some orange juice while he closed all the windows. The cool night air had done a good job of airing out the place and Ian was thankful. When Ian got back to the kitchen they both decide on pancakes, banana of course. Ian made them while Mickey watched and sipped on his juice. He didn't say much. Finally they sat at the table to eat when Mick spoke up. 

“So what’s with this place?”

Ian froze with a bite halfway to his mouth. “What do you mean?”

“I mean it looks straight out of a magazine and Gallaghers are South Side, so what the fuck is the deal man?”

“Well, long or short version?”

“Short.”

“Lip and I started a company. He is the CEO, I'm the COO, and we live together to save money because neither of us have a family of our own yet. It looks like it’s out of a magazine because it came completely furnished, all we brought with us was our clothes and shampoo, the rest was already here, move in ready. Anything else?”

“Lip is older than you, right?”

“Yes, but we are Irish twins, so not by much.”

“You said he will be back today. Where is he?”

“I'm not sure, Mickey. He disappears on the weekends and I go to the old Gallagher house. It’s just what we do.”

“What time will he be back? Should I be gone by then?” Ian could tell that Mickey was getting a little worked up about being in the same space with another Alpha.

“Mickey, what do you want? Do you want to stay here with me? Do you mind if Lip is here or would you rather him find somewhere else to go?” At the last part of the question the Omegas eyes got the size of half dollars as if he was shocked that was even an option. “If you want to be here but don't want him here then he won’t be. I promise. But you have to tell me.” 

The Omega looked at the ground as if he was ashamed about what was about to come out of his mouth but he said it anyways. “I want to say here with you.” Ian heard him swallow. “But, um, I'd rather him not be around. I don't plan on taking my suppressants and I want you to be the only Alpha around for that.”

The implications of what Mickey just said has a growl bubbling up from Ian's throat and rumbling into the empty space of the room. The Omega whimpered and wiggled uncomfortably in his chair. Ian reached over and lightly pulled Mickey from his chair over into his lap at the table. 

“Okay little Omega. I'll have him out by the end of the day. For you,” Ian said while snuggling into the Omegas neck. He was nosing at his scent gland and the Omega was preening at the contact. 

Just as Ian was about to say something about a shift in Mickey's scent his phone started to ring in the other room and he knew who it was. Lip. He had woken up and seen the text from the night before and was now wondering what the hell was going on. Although now there was a whole lot more to tell than there was the night before, it was still a conversation that needed to happen and fast. 

“I need to get that, Mickey,” Ian said kissing the gland before guiding the Omega back to his chair so he could finish eating. 

**

Ian got to his phone just in time.

“Hey Lip, what’s up?” he answers in a rush.

“I don't know man you tell me, you’re the one sending cryptic texts at damn near midnight on a Saturday man. What the fuck is going on?”

“First off, where are you?”

“On my way home why?”

“How far away?”

“Jesus Ian. About 15 why? You’re freaking me the fuck out here. What the fuck is going on.”

“Look, I brought an Omega home. I saved him from a really bad situation and there is something about your scent that dosen’t sit well with him.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“What?”

“You’re kicking me out?”

“No, I'm not kicking you out. I'm asking you if you will please find a place to stay for a little while until I figure something out for him and I. Please Lip.”

“Him and you? Wait, you’re gay? When did that happen? Now I'm at a loss for words?” Lip said with humor in his voice.

“Oh shut up, dick,” Ian said laughing and thankful that his brother was taking this so lightly. 

“Sorry dear brother but dick is just not my thing, so I'll leave it all for you. Which I'm sure you so sad about. Anyway, I was on my way home to tell you that I'll be staying away for a couple weeks anyway. A friend of mine’s father died last night. So I'm going to stay with her.”

“Oh, okay. So that gives me two weeks to look for a place then?”

“You can just have that place Ian and I'll look for a new one.”

“No I hate this place. You’re the one that wanted it. I'll look for a new one and be out in three weeks tops.”

“Alright, I'll be home in about 5 minutes.”

“Alright, I'm going to get him in my room, then I'll see you when you get here.”

“Aww what I don't get to meet the little Omega?”

“Didn't I just fucking tell you he doesn't like your scent for whatever reason, are you not fucking listening?” 

“Just messing with you, dick, don't get hard,” Lip says as he hangs up.

**

Ian plugs his phone in before he leaves his room because it’s almost dead from not being charged while he slept. He forgot to plug it in like a dumbass. When we walks back into the kitchen he finds that Mickey is done eating and is doing the dishes that they used for breakfast. Seeing the Omega in the kitchen is giving Ian's Alpha serious barefoot and pregnant vibes and he shakes his head at the idea because, Jesus, it’s a little early for that train of thought.

“Lip will be here in about 5 mintutes to get his things.” Mickey turns a shy eye towards Ian and nods his understanding.

“Okay.”

“What’s wrong Mickey?”

“I need to take a shower.”

“Okay well after he leaves you can get in the shower and I will air this place out again while you’re in there. That sound okay?”

“Okay one problem. None of my things are here so I have nothing to wear after.” 

“I'll find you something of mine, if that's okay? I have plenty of sweatpants and old t-shirts you’re more than welcome to use.”

“Are you sure? I don't wanna put you out man?” Mickey said while biting at his lip.

“It’s not an issue. I got more shit than I know what to do with. We can go get some of your things. Or go buy new. It’s up to you.” 

“Buy new?” he asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

“Only if you want to,” Ian states plain and clearly.

“I'm not some fucking kept boy,” Mickey mumbles while he dries the last dish. 

“I didn't say you where,” Ian said as he came up behind Mickey and wrapped his arms around his waist and laid kisses all over his neck. 

Just when they thought that the situation was about to get out of hand they heard the front door being unlocked and Mickey pulled away from Ian and started walking towards the hallway. He got almost out of sight before Lip got through the door, but not out of sight enough for it to matter. 

“YOU?!” Lip snarled.

Mickey stood stock still and waited for the verbal lashing that he was about to receive. That was until a figure over shadowed him and there was a hand placed on his waste. Ian was standing between him and Lip, growling like someone was about to take what was his and he was about to snap yet another neck. 

“WHAT THE FUCK, LIP?!”

“This is the Omega?” Lip ask bluntly pointing around Ian to Mickey.

“Yes,” Ian answered with clenched teeth.

“MICKEY FUCKING MILKOVICH IAN!” Lip screamed at him.

“Wait.” Ian was confused now stepping to the side so he could look between Mickey and Lip. “You two KNOW each other?”

“No.””Yes.” They both said at once.

Ian was now thoroughly pissed off and confused all at once. His brother said no then looked down at his feet so he looked to Mickey for the answers. Because apparently a man he had only known not even 24 hours was going to be more honest with him than his own brother. 

“Mickey?”

Mickey points to Lip. “That fuck head is banging my sister.” Then he turns on his heels, walks into Ian's room, and shuts the door.


	5. "Iggy I..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Lip somewhat finish there conversation. Mickey's Omega has him unconsciously doing things that he never thought he would be able to get alive with with doing & its freaking him the hell out.

“That fuck head is banging my sister.”

The statement just kept ringing in his ears as Ian stood there staring at his brother. His brother knew Mickey? Mickey knew his brother? Lip was fucking Mickey's sister? Is that where he was going every weekend? Holy hell is that where he was going now?!

“Your fucking his sister?” When no response came, he continued on.

“LIP! Your fucking Mickey's sister? And yet you think you have the right to yell at me for bringing him here. What the fuck is going on with you? Why didn't you te...”

“Alright. Fuck. Stop rambling. I hate it when you fucking ramble.” Lip took a deep breath then lit a cigarette while keeping eye contact. “I didn't tell you because I didn't think it would matter. She is a Milkovich and you have avoided that family like the plague since we were teenagers.” Lip gives a knowing look and Ian swallows hard. “Not saying you didn't have good reason. Just saying in general. I didn't think it would ever matter because when in the fuck would my weekend plans and my weeks ever intersect,” Lip said with a huff and a mumbled laugh as he takes a hit of the cigarette. 

When Ian didn't respond Lip kept on. “I'm not going to apologize for sleeping with Mandy if that's what you want and I'm sure as shit not going to apologize for yelling at Mickey.” At that Ian perked up and had a lot to say. 

“I don't care that you are fucking his sister, Mandy was it? However I do care that you came in here screaming at him as if he is your Omega. He is not and will never be anything to you other than untouchable because I will rip your fucking head off. I don't give a flying fuck what your opinion is on this or him. I don't care about your past with the family or whatever future your imagining. I am not going to deal with it from you when it comes to him and that is final.” Ian growled as he turned away. “Pack your things and head out. We will be out within three weeks. Until then, stay gone. We can talk more when I don't have the urge to fucking strangle you.” And with that Ian walks into his bedroom and slams the door behind him. 

**

When Mickey walked into the bedroom he shut the door behind him and slid down the door until he sat on the floor. It’s not that he was scared or uncomfortable, more like in shock. He knew that he recognized that scent from his house but he never met the Alpha attached. The Alpha never came around during the week. He only seemed to come around on the weekends when Terry had him commandeered for the fights and on Sundays when he got back from the fights the Alpha was gone leaving nothing but his God awful smelling scent all over the house and his little sister. It was nasty to be honest. But he never thought much of it until now. Now he was putting the pieces together, Ian's brother has been fucking his sister. Ian just killed their father. Ian’s brother doesn't know this. His sister doesn't know this yet and his brother is about to go live in the Milkovich home because Ian is displacing him because of himself. Yeah that about sums it up. Holy hell that’s a lot.

Mickey picks himself up off the floor and away from the door when he hears Ian and Lip going at it. He can only hear Ian's side of the conversation because he is closer to the bedroom, but what he hears is enough to have him melting into the bed. Ian defending him and then the protective and finalizing growl that he lets out. Next thing he knows Ian is walking through the bedroom door and closing it. Unknowingly he copies what Mickey had just done and slides down the door to rest on the floor. 

Before Mickey can even think or control what he is doing he is walking over to Ian and climbing into his lap on the floor. The Alpha in Ian responds with a huff that makes the Omega in Mickey preen. It’s an amazing feeling not to have to hide any of that anymore. When Ian wraps his arms around Mickey he just lets it happen. Ian pulls him close and buries his face into his neck, nosing at the scent gland there and it makes Mickey purr uncontrollably. So much so that he can feel a blush start to spread on his cheeks so he ducks his head to the side trying to hide the embarrassment.

“Please don't hide little Omega,” Ian says in the sweetest voice he has ever heard.

“I'm not hiding, I'm just not used to openly showing this side of myself. It’s going to take some getting used to because while it feels amazing, it also feels awkward in the same scene.” 

“I know you’re not used to it. But I want you to know that I can’t wait until you are. I can’t wait until you can walk around here and be happy and comfortable in your own skin with no shame. I can’t wait for the day that I can hear you purr and there be no blush or embarrassment. Only joy.” At those words Mickey tries to look away but is stopped by fingers under his chin. 

“How about we go get you some clothes.” 

“I told you I'm not a kept boy.” 

“I know your not, Mickey. But all of those clothes are going to smell like Iggy, your father and not Lip. I will buy you clothes and they will go straight from the store to here so they will smell like nothing but you and I. That's what you want. Isn't it?” Mickey notices as Ian says the last part that his eyes dart over to the bed where he had just been sitting so he chances a look and is horrified by what he sees. 

**

Mickey is in the master suite bathroom pacing waiting for Iggy to pick up the phone. After what he had just seen he isn't sure what to do, what to say, how to act. He needs help, his pills, his brother, shit he needs something. 

“Come on Iggy pick up the fucking phone.”

“BEEP” “You've reached me you know what to do.” 

“FUCK!” He dials Mandy and waits.

“What do you want fuck face? I'm waiting on a call back from someone?”

“Yeah yeah your fuck buddy Lip, we know. Where the fuck is Iggy, Mandy? I need him like right NOW!”

“Well he’s with his buddyies down at the Alibi bu... Hey wait a minut...”

“Stop asking stupid questions. He isn't answering his phone and I need to talk to him.”

“Well what the fuck you want me to do I'm not his keeper.”

“No shit really, skank.”

“How the fuck do you know who Lip is, huh?”

“Oh I think he is beeping in got to go.” “Click.”

“Iggy? That you?”

“Yeah Mick it’s me. What’s up bro? Been busy today with everything. ya know.”

“Iggy I need my pills. Like yesterday.”

“You’re out Mick. Your took your last ones two days ago.”

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!”

“What’s wrong, Mick? Everything okay? He treating you okay? He ain't mistreating you or anything is he?”

“No Iggy its no that. I'm just going through some weird shit because my pills are wearing off man.”

“Hey, listen I was reading up on this in case we were still dealing with Terry when all this came about. You have about two weeks from the time you take the last pill to the time you first heat till come.“

“What happens between those two weeks.”

“Well basically Mick your Omega starts showing, in not so many words. Why what shit have you been doing?”

“I've been preening, purring.”

“That ain't so bad, Mick.”

“I crawled into his lap and I liked it.”

“That's a little more out of character but still nothing to freak out about right. Just means that you trust the guy and that you are getting comfortable with the dude.”

“Iggy I... Um...”

“You what Mick...”

“I...”

“Come on bro your kind of freaking me the fuck out here.”

“I made a fucking nest!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kind of short chapter but it seemed like a natural stopping point. More soon! XOXO


	6. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finds Mick adorable as Mickey decides to come to terms with his Omega side.

Ian sat shell-shocked after Mickey spotted the nest and ran into the bathroom. Mickey had never been able to truly show his Omega side and this is something that Ian knew. But the reaction that Mickey was having to his Omega actions was something he found amusing and adorable. They are all normal, the actions. The same as his Alphas responses to the beautiful Omega freaking out right not in his bathroom. 

Ian smiled to himself while staring at the nest. He saw it as soon as he walked into the room and had to sit down from the pure happiness that had wracked through his body. Walking in and seeing Mickey sitting in the middle of that nest made his heart feel like it was floating and his Alpha was ready to give the Omega anything that he wanted and to gain an invite into his own bed to be able to be in the nest with him. Before he knew it, the Omega was in his lap.

That scent gland on his neck was so tempting, calming and arousing at once. Ian wished he was nuzzling it now. Instead Mickey was behind the bathroom door talking on the phone with someone. He Scrambled off Ian's lap so fast, grabbed his phone and locked the bathroom door behind him, Ian was just giving him some time, some space, for now. 

Again, he found it adorable the way that Mickey was reacting to his Omega actions. They were completely normal, natural, but Mickey was used to suppressing them. That's when it hit Ian that Mickey has been with him the last 16 or so hours and has had none of his pills. No wonder his Omega is presenting so much that it’s making him uncomfortable.

Ian decided not to make a big deal out of any of it. He cleaned up his room while leaving his bed and the nest alone. In fact, any dirty shirts he finds while he cleaned he threw in the middle of the nest for Mickey to use. He knew he would need them, at least for now. Once he was done with his room he considered knocking on the door to check on Mickey but ended up deciding against it. Space was good for the Omega right now and he wanted whatever was good for him. With that thought in mind he headed out into the condo to air the place out and erase all traces of Lip. In no time this will look like Mickey and his condo. He smiled at the thought.

**

Mickey hung up the phone, his conversation with Iggy was only somewhat helpful. Yes, he knew that he took his last pills days ago now. Two weeks until his heat should hit, he was not expecting that, he thought he would have at least a month. But everything seemed to be fast tracked. He knew about the purring, preening and all that. He had been doing that in private, especially for the last year whenever he would catch Ian's scent.

Iggy did know more about the nesting shit than he did. Hell, he didn't even know he had done it until Ian had pointed it out. Ian didn't seem surprised either, so it must be normal. Just not normal to Mickey. Either way Iggy told him it happened when an Omega was comfortable with an Alpha and wants to mate with them. They make a nest. Fill it with clothes, blankets and pillows that smell like the Alpha that way by the end of the mating the nest then smells like both of them. Just thinking of the nest smelling like he and Ian had his Omega preening. 

After realizing he couldn’t sit in the bathroom all day because it’s just weird as fuck and he would be bored out of his mind, he took a couple of deep breaths and steeled himself to open the door. He expected to see bright green eyes looking at him filled with concern, but he didn't. All he saw was a room that was bit more clean than before and heard music coming from the other side of the door that led out into the rest of the condo. He walked further into the bedroom and the thing that grabbed his attention was the nest. No matter how much he tried to avoid it, his eyes were just drawn to it. 

His Omega both freaked out and preened at the fact that the nest was messed up. Not so much messed up as cluttered though. The original nest still saw in its exact spot made of Ian’s pillow, blankets and a couple shirts. But now there are at least four shirts just thrown in the pile and just thrown in the middle. Mickey's hands moved as if they had a mind of their own. They moved the shirts to lay side by side. Every shirt was inside out with the neck and shoulders of the shirt down on the bed with the rest of the shirt up on the pillows. It’s a half circle up at the head of the bed. 

Mickey jumped when he heard a throat being cleared behind him. He turned to find Ian behind him, the music had been turned off. How did he not notice that? He was leaning up against the door jam with a small smirk on his lips.

“Hey”

“Hey,” Mickey said almost regretting the lame response until Ian smiles.

“How are you? Are you okay?” Ian asked with a head nod towards to nest. 

“Um, Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry I ran out like that. I called Iggy to get my pill. I'm out, I took my last two days ago. He says I have roughly two weeks before...” Mickey looked down at the floor in shame as he audibly swallowed. 

“Mickey, if you took your last suppressant two days ago, you have two weeks tops til your heat,” Ian said it like a fact, not a question.

“Yes,” is all Mickey can manage. 

“If this is your first heat ever, I understand if you don’t want to spend it with me. But I need you to tell me so I can make arrangements for you. Or I can get you more suppressants. That’s an option too Mickey, if you want.”

“NO!” Mickey had wide eyes brimming with tears. “I want to spend it with you. It's just that this is all new. I'm just worried. Nervous. Obviously my Omega knows what to do,” he gestured towards the nest, “But I'm lost as fuck man.”

“How about we both learn as we go along? Having an Omega around is new to me as well.”

The Omega purred. “That sounds okay.”

“May I sit down?” Ian asked not wanting to disrupt the Omega or the nest.

“Um, Actually. Follow me,” Mickey said as he ducked his head with a slight blush to his cheeks. 

**

Ian followed Mickey into the bathroom blindly because he had no idea what the Omega wanted or has planned. When the Omega stoped at the toilet, Ian was thoroughly confused. 

“Mickey, what are we doing in here?”

“Well if you would give me a minute to explain, Red, you might learn,” Mickey said as he tok his wallet out of his back pocket.

That’s when Ian saw it. The innocent little silver package with 30 tiny pills. This pack has a good 15 missing. It was hidden behind what’s sure to be a fake ID in Mickey's wallet. Ian snapped out of it by Mickey's voice. 

“Do you know what these are?” he asked.

“Yes, birth control.” Ian eyed them with disdain.

“Right. Do you know why we are in here yet?”

“No.” Ian is still lost. Mickey smiled. 

“Oh, I think you will figure it out soon enough, tough guy,” Mickey said as he started popping the little pills one by one out of the package into the water bowl. 

Ian got it now and his mouth was hanging open. His jaw hit the floor. He was speechless and so fucking turned on.


	7. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian tries to show Mick his appreciation for flushing the birth control. Mandy gets a little pissed off.

As Ian watched the last of the birth control pills hit the water he felt a growl building. He stepped up to the Omega and placed his hands on his hips just as the growl escaped his lips. The Omega did as expected and whimpered, then bared his neck. Ian licked the scent gland and his hips rolled the slightest bit, no longer in his control.

“You have no idea how happy you have just made me, Mickey.”

“Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea,” Mickey stated as he boldly reached between them and palmed Ian through his jeans. “Alpha.”

Another growl escaped Ian's lips as he lifted Mickey by the back of his thighs at which he got a yelp in response. Quickly followed by arms wrapped around his neck and lips connecting lightly with his jaw as he carried the omega to the bed.

Ian stopped when he made it to the bed and slowly lowered Mickey to the ground. He tilted his head towards the nest when the Omega gave an aggravated yet questioning look.

“Don't want to mess it up.”

“Oh.” Mickey looked down and away with a blush.

“Little Omega please don't hide. I've told you before. I like the things you do. I just don't want to mess up your handy work is all.”

“Foot of the bed?” Mickey pointed with his thumb while nervously biting at his lip.

“If that’s what you want, Mick,” Ian said as he slowly backed Mickey up to the foot of the bed.

**

Once Mickey is on the foot of the bed with Ian hovering over him he just can’t help himself from there. Almost as if on auto pilot he watched his hand go into fire red hair and card through it. He was looking into bright green eyes that were looking right back into his blue. He licked his lips, a total invite he knew. And it was received instantly because Ian was kissing him softly before he could think twice or better of it. Their lips were slotted together, and Ian was nibbling and sucking at his bottom lip asking for access which he gave with no question.  
When their tongues met, Ian tasted like toothpaste and coffee. Any other time Mickey would think the combination would be gage worthy but in this moment it's intoxicating. As their tongues slid and danced together, their breaths started to become more like gasps. Mickey's hands move to the bottom of Ian’s shirt. He lifted the shirt the slightest bit and felt the strong, warm, defined muscle underneath. He slid his hands up Ian’s chest at the same time he wrapped his legs around his hips. In response Ian rolled his hips down into Mickey making friction that both needed. They both groaned in pleasure and the rhythm of the kiss is lost.  
“Fuck, Mickey,” Ian said as Mickey took the opportunity to strip off Ian’s shirt.  
“Kiss me, Ian.” He tried not to sound too needy, but he feared that he failed.  
With no shirt in place, tattooed hands roamed where they pleased, feeling Ian’s arms, shoulders, chest, abs, v-cut and finally settling on his hips. After a few more minutes of kissing, Ian stripped Mickey of his shirt as well. To say he was self-conscious at first would be an understatement but Ian quickly made it all better.

Ian kissed from his jaw to his ear where he sucked on his ear lobe. Then he licked over his scent gland and peppered it with kisses before moving to his chest. He worked both nipples into hard nubs with his tongue and teeth.  
All the while Mickey wsss watching and wondering how he found such an amazing Alpha to take care of him in such a way. He wasn’t going to question it out loud afraid of jinxing it, but he feared it was something he would always question in the silence of his own thoughts. If this got ripped away from him now he wouldn’t make it out alive. He just knew it.  
Ian licked, nipped and thoroughly loved on every inch of his torso. When he got to his stomach, he was taking his time enjoying the tenderness of the area. Licking, kissing and even leaving a few love bites here and there that Mickey hissed through the making of because that was a new sensation. He didn’t hate it though.  
As Ian was tracing the top of Mickey's pants with his tongue, he placed a hand at the button and looked up at Mickey for permission. Mickey knew he was waiting for an answer. It's cute that Ian even thinks that no could be in his vocabulary at this point.  
“Go for it, Re…”  
“RINGGGG!” “BUZZZZZZZZ” Both of their phones started ringing at the same time .  
“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

**  
“What the fuck do you want, Lip?”  
“Mandy found out Mickey is with you.”  
“Okay. So what. He is fine!”  
“So Iggy might have let it slip that you’re the one that killed Terry you fucking Prime douche!” Ian’s head hung a little.  
“Oh.”  
**  
“WHAT?!”  
“Hey bro, Mandy is freaking out.”  
“Why? She okay?” He sat up a little straighter in concern.  
“She is but I kind of let it slip that you’re with the person who offed dad.”  
“IGGY, WTF!”  
“I’M SORRY! You know how she does that mind trick shit on me!”  
**  
“She wants you guys here now.”  
“What? Why?”  
“To see you and make sure Mick is safe.”

Ian and Mickey look at each other and nod in agreement.

“Be there in 20,” they say simultaneously then hang up.

**  
The El ride to the Milkovich house was quiet. More out of frustration on Ian’s part and left-over fear on Mickey’s. Less than 24 hours was not enough time to get over a lifetime of abuse and trauma from a parent and heading back to the place where most of it happened wasn’t pleasant. The closer the El got to their stop the closer Mickey was getting to Ian in the seat. He was pressed up against his side, full contact. The little Omega felt anxious and unnerved and it killed Ian that all he could do was offer a bit of comfort he was already providing.

The walk from the El to the house was short lived and soon they were on the front porch of the Milkovich house. It reminded Ian of his childhood home. Only more beer cans and car parts in the yard. Mickey didn’t knock, I mean, why would he.  
“Hey, we’re here.”  
There were three people that came tumbling out of the kitchen. Mandy, Iggy and Lip. Mickey stopped just inside the front door. Just enough room behind him for Ian to step in close the door and see what was going on.  
Many pushed through the two men and came up to her brother trying to get a good look at the Omega. Attempting to turn him to see if he is hurt in any way.  
“Are you okay? Hurt?”  
“I’m fine bitch.”  
“Well you don’t look fine, you look like you’re going to vomit,” Mandy observed.  
“I think that’s because of me actually,” Lip speaks up.  
“Huh?” Mandy looks between them.  
“Something about my scent makes him nauseous.” Lip shrugged.

Just then Ian put a hand on Mickey’s hip as if to remind him that he was there. The Omega turned around and buried his face in his shirt, taking deep breaths as if he had been drowning without it. That’s when Mandy finally noticed Ian  
“AND YOU!” She pointed.  
“And me? I’m Ian.” He extended a hand that was not taken in return but rather stared at as if it was going to catch on fire at any moment.  
“You killed Terry?”   
Ian visibly gulpped at the question.  
“Yes, I di..” Before he could even finish his sentence, there was a hand connecting with the side of his face and he stood there in shock.  
“Why?” she asked, hands now on her hips.  
“To save Mickey, I’d do it a million times over,” Ian states clear as day while tightening his arm around the Omega and standing up to his full height.  
This time he was surprised in a completely different way when his unoccupied side was attacked in a warm hug by Mandy and the next thing he knew all he heard was a couple softly spoken words.  
“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. So this is my second fic in general but my first every ABO. I love love love ABO fics! With this one my intention is to try and stick with the typical ABO guidelines that we have set as a fandom in general as much as possible but I might have to twist or bend one here or there. But I'm going to try my best not to because I just so happen to like the ones that we as a community have set forth lol. I know that dog fighting is a touchy topic so not everyone will like that there are elements of it in this fic because of our poor thug muffin being forced to fight. But I promise that everything will be alright, at some point. That being said I find the ABO fics in this fandom to be something that I cherish and I don't want to be the one that comes in and fucks with the awesomeness of that but rather adds to it. So please let me know, should I continue with this fic? Comments and kudos VERY much needed because I am freaking out about posting this one for sure! As always the chapter lengths with very and the tags with be added on as I go because I find them to be spoilers if you put them all on in the begging.


End file.
